Currently, an orbital joint of two fuselage sections of an aircraft requires an assembly of a lot of single parts during joint assembly. This comprises the assembly of all necessary single parts for a structural junction of two sections in the main component assembly (MCA) or in the final assembly line (FAL). These assembly steps for an orbital joint involve extensive work like drilling, cleaning, burying and sealing for the permanent joint of aircraft fuselage segments in MCA or FAL, which extends the processing time.
Nowadays, a single aircraft frame built as one single component is connected with a first aircraft fuselage segment. Afterwards, the first aircraft fuselage segment, to which the aircraft frame is attached, is connected with a second aircraft fuselage segment by means of 282 mounting pieces. Said mounting pieces are attached to the single aircraft frame. The assembly of these 282 pieces and butt straps need a huge number of fasteners and requires extensive work which is time consuming and cost expensive.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.